


Welcome back, old friend

by Becky_Jones



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Post Apocalypse, X-men - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Jones/pseuds/Becky_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fin de X-Men: Apocalypse revisitée. Erik a clairement livré Charles à Apocalypse sans bouger le petit doigt, comment le télépathe réagit-il et que passe-t-il ensuite dans l'esprit du manipulateur de métal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome back, old friend

**Salut à tous, me voilà plongée dans un nouveau fandom, avec un tout nouvel OTP. Sérieusement, pourquoi les créateurs de X-Men s’amusent-ils autant à jouer avec nos sentiments de fans ? Brefouille, cette fanfiction se situe au moment d’Apocalypse, alors conseil ne lisez pas pour éviter tout spoiler ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin.**

** Disclaimer:  ** **X-Men Apocalypse et l'univers qui s'y rattache ne m'appartient pas, je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire.**

  

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

  

            Il avait fait son choix, celui de suivre le chemin des Ténèbres et du pouvoir. Le choix de la vengeance, de la haine, comme depuis ce jour. Ce jour où je l’ai rencontré. L’eau glacée dans laquelle j’ai sauté à cet instant s’infiltrait à travers mes vêtements et je les sentais s’en imbiber. Mon corps se faisait plus lourd alors que la morsure du froid me gagnait. Il se débattit pour me faire lâcher, sous le coup de la colère. Par chance il finit par entendre raison et il reprit ses esprits. Une fois à la surface, je découvrais alors deux yeux bleus, mouillés par l’eau salée et sans doute par les larmes, me fixant avec incompréhension et intérêt.

 

"Vous n’êtes pas seul. Erik, vous n’êtes pas seul." avais-je dit ce jour-là.

 

            Et tout s'était ensuite enchaîné: l'entraînement des enfants et d'Erik, Cuba, ma paralysie, l'abandon du Mutant, le meurtre du président Kennedy, les 10 ans passés dans la solitude et la douleur, le désir de tuer de Mystique, la fuite -encore une fois- de Magneto, la réouverture de mon école, des enfants surdoués arrivant des quatre coins du globe pour apprendre à contrôler leur pouvoir, la réapparition d'Erik et de sentiments que je pensais disparus depuis longtemps. Il s'était passé tant de choses.

 

            Alors que je sentais la menace planer sur moi et sur le monde entier, je regardais le polonais dans son armure et je voyais dans son regard tant de choses. Inutile de sonder son esprit pour deviner la haine qui l’animait, ainsi que la peur et la douleur. Tout cela se lisait dans ses yeux, ces deux iris bleu acier qui me fixaient et me transperçaient comme des milliers d’éclats de métal. Lui seul avait le don de me faire frémir par un simple regard. Seulement lui, et personne d’autre. Et la personne en question venait de me livrer à mon bourreau. Il causerait ma perte et celle de l’espèce humaine toute entière.

 

Apocalypse bloquait mon pouvoir de télépathie, il m’était impossible d’entrer en contact avec Erik. Alors je le fixais, priant pour qu’il comprenne.

 

"Est-ce ce que tu souhaites vraiment Erik ? Tu vas me livrer à ce faux Dieu ?" fis-je à son attention.

 

Il ne répondit pas. Sans doute par fierté. Il était froid, imperméable à toute émotion. Insensible au sort qu’il me garantissait en me livrant à Apocalypse. J’avoue avoir toujours eu du mal à le cerner. Le temps avait fait des ravages sur lui, avait laissé des plaies ouvertes en lui, des fantômes qui le hantaient sans cesse et entachaient sa vraie personnalité. Non, le Erik que j’avais connu des années auparavant était différent. Il était un homme bon, même s’il ne le paraissait pas en cet instant. J’avais décelé en lui une immense solitude et une plaie béante impossible à refermer. Il ne méritait pas cela.

 

Aucune émotion ne vint transparaître sur son visage. Il était aveuglé par la haine, comme il l'avait toujours été, et il allait laisser Apocalypse atteindre son but et faire de moi son pion et sa source d'énergie.

 

            Angel s'approcha alors de moi et me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante, et j'étais bien évidemment incapable de me libérer de son emprise. Foutue paralysie. Foutu Erik. Ce dernier, alors occupé à détruire toutes les installations de métal du monde, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers moi, me surveillant. Mais cette fois, son regard était différent, malgré la distance je pouvais y lire des regrets et de la terreur. Un regard qui me glaça le sang. A cet instant, Erik était impuissant et il m'observait m'éloigner sans lever le petit doigt. Apocalypse était bien trop puissant, même pour lui. Puis je disparus dans l'ombre de l'imposante pyrammide et je perdis le contrôleur de métal de vue.

 

            J'étais allongé sur un autel froid et dur comme de la pierre, à la merci d'un Faux-Dieu contre lequel je ne pouvais alors rien faire. Seul. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Heureusement, les enfants me sont venus en aide , puisque apparemment je ne pouvais pas compter sur Erik pour me secourir. Je n'ai jamais perdu espoir, je savais qu'ils ne m'abandonneraient pas de la sorte. Enfin, c'était également ce que je pensais sur cette plage à Cuba, alors que je venais de perdre l'usage de mes jambes par la faute de l'homme que j'aimais. Je pensais alors qu'il resterait avec moi, qu'il m'aiderait, culpabilisant pour m'avoir infligé pareille souffrance. Non. Il était parti. Trahi jusque dans la chair et dans l'âme par Erik. Alors aujourd'hui, je ne comptais plus sur lui pour m'éloigner du destin funeste qui m'était destiné.

 

            Diablo vint me délivrer alors que le rituel de transférence touchait presque à sa fin, je me sentais vidé de mes forces et faible. Alors je rouvris mes yeux et je me trouvais dans une habitation en ruines, encore à l'abri d'Apocalypse, pour un moment. D'ailleurs je pouvais entendre ce dernier crier mon nom de rage, le timbre de sa voix devenant de plus menacant et proche à chaque fois. Je savais que nous n'en avions plus pour très longtemps avant qu'il ne découvre notre cachette. Les enfants étaient en danger et je ne pouvais tolérer cela. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'ils puissent être blessés par ma faute.

 

            Je profitais de ce répit pour reprendre des forces, mes pensées oscillant entre le Dieu imposteur et Erik. Mon Dieu pourquoi cet homme était-il si aveuglé par la haine, pourquoi son coeur était-il fait du métal le plus froid et le plus résistant au monde? Je n'étais même pas parvenu à le raisonner. Apocalypse l'avait bien manipulé, ne restait en lui que le désir de destruction et de vengeance. Lui qui autrefois, était pourtant si agréable et doux en ma présence. Je me rappelle des parties d'échecs que nous avions partagées dans le salon de l'école, des éclats de rire qui s'en accompagnaient alors que le polonais tentait de me distraire du jeu. Il fut rare qu'une partie se déroule sans tricherie, sans que l'un d'entre nous n'utilise son don pour déstabiliser l'autre. Je me rappelle encore du sourire qu'il portait au visage dans ces moments là. Je le revois encore, assis dans son fauteuil, faisant face au feu se consummant dans la cheminée, l'air absent. Je me souviens me glisser dans ses pensées pour en découvrir davantage, mais jamais je ne me serais attendu à y voir toutes ces choses, tous ces sentiments qu'il ressentait et particulièrement, ceux me concernant. J'avais toujours trouvé Erik extrêmement séduisant, et sa double personnalité m'avait fasciné dès le début. Depuis le premier jour j'avais voulu faire tout mon possible pour le sortir de la détresse dans laquelle il était plongé. Et je n'avais cessé d'espérer qu'un miracle ne se produise et qu'il finisse par finalement entendre raison et abandonne toute cette colère. Oui, j'étais complètement tombé sous le charme de cet homme. Les souvenirs de ces nuits passées ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que le silence avait pris possession de la maison, me reviennent à l'esprit, me faisant rougir et frissonner en repensant aux danses endiablées et intenses que nous avons maintes fois partagées. Et je pensais mes sentiments enfouis, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais l'amour est un sentiment fort qui ne s'efface pas si facilement et qui laisse des cicatrices dans tout votre être. Et elles ne se refermeraient sans doute jamais. Le temps n'y changera rien.

 

            Un nouveau cri de rage m'arracha de mes pensées: Apocalypse était sur le point de tuer ma soeur. Raven, celle pour qui j'aurais donné ma propre vie. Malgré ma faiblesse, je pouvais sentir la détresse de la Mutante, ses forces l'abandonnant peu à peu. Pas question de laisser ce monstre faire, c'était moi qu'il voulait, il avait besoin d'un télépathe, pas de Mystique. Alors je refermais mes yeux et m'allongeais, plongeant dans mon palais mental, mon école, celle qui était aujourd'hui devenue le lieu de tant de souvenirs. Un lieu qui avait abrité tant de choses, tant de rires, de joies, de larmes et de cris, de douleurs.

 

            Le Mutant à la peau bleue métallique me rejoignit bien vite dans cet affrontement mental, dans lequel je défendais ma vie et celle de tous les Mutants de cette planète. Si je laissais mes barrières psychiques tomber, l'espèce humaine serait vouée à l'extinction et mes frères et soeurs Mutants, dirigiés par un dictateur se prenant pour une espèce de Dieu. Il n'en était pas question. Je luttais de toute ma force mentale, moi, puissant télépathe et professeur en charge de jeunes gens doués de pouvoirs hors du commun des mortels. Que deviendraient mes enfants si Apocalypse venait à me vaincre? Deviendraient-ils les soldats que je redoute tant? Seraient-ils les pions de ce faux-Dieu? Quelle que soit la réponse, jamais je ne laisserai pareil scénario se produire, quitte à sacrifier ma propre vie. Je redoublais alors mes assauts, mais je sentais mon corps s'affaiblir peu à peu, mon ennemi prenait le dessus, je n'allais pas gagner. Mes enfants...

           

            Tandis qu'il livrait un combat psychique contre mon esprit, je pouvais sentir Apocalypse et son aura destructrice se rapprocher. Il nous avait localisé. Sur le point de lancer l'assaut, Beast se leva, suivi de Diablo. Puis une poutre de métal vint se planter dans le sol jonché de débris, juste aux pieds du Mutant, avant qu'un deuxième ne suive. Un X majestueux lui barrait la route. Erik, lévitant dans les airs, s'approcha finalement.

 

"Tu m'as trahi?" fit Apocalypse, menaçant.

"Non, je les ai trahis eux." répondit le polonais en désignant les X-Men qui le dévisageaient à présent tous.

 

            La garde de l'ennemi baissa, et je pouvais percevoir la présence de Magneto à travers ses pensées. Enfin, il était revenu à la raison, il avait entendu mes mots, je n'avais jamais perdu espoir. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser les siens, son peuple, se voir éliminer de la sorte. Certes sa haine envers les humains était bien présente, mais protéger les Mutants était la raison de son combat de toujours, alors Apocalypse n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Je me demandais tout de même s'il culpabilisait de m'avoir livré à ce tyran.

 

            Je profitais de cette brèche et savoir Erik de notre côté décupla mes forces, alors je luttais sans répit. Et enfin, nos assauts respectifs eurent raison du vieux Mutant, qui finit par disparaître, son corps se réduisant en cendres. Voilà que je me retrouvais, seul, dans mon palais mental, gisant dans le liquide visqueux qu'était mon sang, couvrant le sol d'un des couloirs de l'Institut Xavier. A bout de forces, physiquement et mentalement, je fermais mes yeux doucement, accueillant avec bienvenue le repos éternel. La menace était éradiquée, Jean Grey et les X-Men étaient plus puissants que jamais, je pouvais partir confiant, la relève était assurée et je savais que les prochaines générations bénéficieraient d'un apprentissage de qualité. Une douce chaleur me gagnait petit à petit, je ne ressentais aucune douleur, aucun regret, Erik m'était revenu. Toujours plongé dans mes pensées, je sentis une présence familière s'y glisser. J'entendais également la voix de Jean résonner, elle devait certainement jouer les intermédiaires. Mes paupières se rouvrirent et dans la pénombre de mon palais mental je distinguais les traits du contrôleur de métal, dont les yeux aciers me fixaient. J'avais libre accès à ses pensées, il ne portait pas son casque, sans doute par culpabilité. Malgré la tentation, je ne m'y glissais pas, à la place je soutins son regard, perdu dans la couleur métallique de ses iris. Et ce contact visuel me sortit des pensées où j'étais enfermé.

 

            Autour de moi, les enfants, mes amis, ma soeur et Erik, tous se tenaient autour, leurs yeux rivés sur ma personne. Ma tête reposait sur les genoux de Jean. Juste en face, debout, le polonais me fixait, ayant bel et bien retiré son couvre-chef ridicule. Son regard était différent à celui de toute-à-l'heure, avant le début de la transférence. Cette fois je pouvais y lire d'immenses regrets et un soulagement indescriptible. Pas besoin de sonder son esprit pour le deviner. Il s'était inquiété bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginer, avait certainement souffert de cette trahison. Je soutins alors son regard, lui adressant un sourire, et, il m'en retourna un.

_"Je suis désolé Charles..."_ fit le manipulateur de métal par la pensée, sachant parfaitement que je pouvais l'entendre.

_"Ne t'excuses pas Erik, je sais qu'Apocalypse t'a manipulé"_

_"Il n'y a pas que ça, regarde dans mon esprit"_

Je refermais alors mes yeux et me concentrais sur les pensées de l'autre Mutant.

 

"Charles!" fit Moïra, craignant de me voir sombrer après la victoire.

"Tout va bien, il est avec moi" répondit Erik.

 

            _Tout ce qui m'entourait était d'une couleur métallique, de différentes nuances de gris. J'apercevais par moments des écrans montrant certains souvenirs du polonais, dans les camps de concentration, Shaw, sa mère, son enfance torturée, la haine... Je pouvais ressentir la douleur intense qui résidait dans son coeur, ce désir de vengeance qui l'avait toujours animé. Puis une douce chaleur vint titiller mes tempes alors que des images plus joyeuses défilèrent, un anniversaire avec sa mère, les soirées dans ses bras devant la cheminée alors qu'elle lui chantait une berceuse dans leur langue maternelle, mais également des parties d'échecs avec un Erik plus vieux, celui que je connaissais, nos instants à nous, des paroles échangées dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un lit trop petit pour deux personnes, et bien d'autres souvenirs agréables qui me firent sourire et provoquèrent des papillons dans mon ventre et mon coeur. Je souriais alors que je profitais de cet instant privilégié, le manipulateur de métal m'avait laissé accéder à ses pensées les plus intimes et il s'agissait à mes yeux, du plus beau cadeau qu'il ait pu me faire jusqu'à présent. Il ne m'imposait aucune limite à ses souvenirs, j'étais un spectateur comblé. Je sentis alors une main chaude venir chercher la mienne et la serrer, ce que je fis en retour. Je me retournais et je le vis devant moi, Erik, toujours vêtu de son armure, seul le casque manquait à l'appel. Il me souriait légèrement, son regard acier planté dans le mien. Il restait silencieux, son regard parlait pour lui, m'exprimant toute son affection à mon égard. Pas besoin de mots._

_Puis l'agréable chaleur qui s'était jusque là installée, disparut et tout devint noir autour de nous, nous plongeant dans les ténêbres. Des images me parvinrent et mon coeur se serra en reconnaissant les souvenirs. Je me revoyais alors tomber lourdement sur le sable de Cuba, privé subitement de l'usage de mes jambes, Erik se précipitant à mes côtés, coupable. Inconsciemment, j'effleurais la zone touchée de mon dos d'une main, celle où la balle m'avait frappé, me paralysant ainsi à vie. Mon être tout entier gardera à jamais cette cicatrice. Je pouvais sentir la main d'Erik, toujours dans la mienne, se crisper, se resserrant un peu plus alors que les images de sa fuite après l'accident défilaient. Il s'en était voulu et les remords continuaient de le ronger, même aujourd'hui. Les écrans me montraient que pendant son absence, alors qu'il tentait de former la Confrérie des Mutants, Magneto avait été en proie à des larmes de regrets à maintes reprises. Une grande douleur s'installait dans mon coeur, comme s'il était tranpercé par des milliers d'épines : il s'agissait là de celle que ressentait le polonais. Je sais qu'il avait énormément culpabilisé durant sa fuite, qu'il regrettait amèrement de m'avoir ainsi abandonné sur cette plage._

_D'autres souvenirs s'affichèrent : son enfermement sous le Pentagone pour un meurtre dont il n'était pas responsable, le coup de poing de rage que je lui avais lancé lors de nos retrouvailles chaotiques, l'histoire avec Raven, notre discussion plus qu'électrique dans l'avion en direction de Paris où il m'avait fait part de ses regrets quant à son abandon à Cuba. Nos discussions bien que courtes via Cerebro, les images du manipulateur de métal me livrant à Apocalypse sur un plateau d'argent ainsi que les remords qui s'en suivirent. Je me demandais ce qu'il serait arrivé si ce faux-Dieu était parvenu à ses fins, s'il avait réussi à prendre possession de mon corps et de mon esprit. Erik aurait-il rejoint ses rangs ou aurait-il lutté contre lui afin de faire disparaître sa culpabilité envers moi? Dieu seul sait. Bien trop assomé par tous les regrets qui nourissaient cet homme, je ne sentis même pas les larmes couler le long de mes joues, incontrôlablement. Je le regardais alors que lui s'éloignait de moi. Sans réfléchir j'attrapais son bras pour l'empêcher de fuir encore une fois._

_"Erik..."_

_"Je suis désolé Charles, désolé de t'avoir abandonné sur cette plage, désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir, désolé d'avoir gâché une partie de ta vie. Je... Je suis un imbécile"_

_"Je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps mon vieil ami"_

_Il n'osait me regarder, fuyant le contact visuel. Je pouvais lire sur son visage toute la souffrance qu'il avait enduré jusque maintenant, souffrance pour laquelle j'avais moi aussi ma part de responsabilité. Je me sentais coupable de la misère de cet homme, alors qu'il ne le méritait pas. Je m'approchais du polonais, enfin plutôt de son image psychique, puis posais une main sur sa joue, essuyant maintenant les larmes qui y coulaient silencieusement. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il daigna enfin poser son regard dans le mien, connexion qui fit mon coeur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Bon sang. Alors je soutenais ce regard acier et vins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, me haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre. Un goût salé se glissa sur mes papilles, fruit de nos larmes à tous les deux. Deux bras vinrent entourer ma taille, me collant un peu plus à l'être aimé. Le baiser fut doux, emplis de soulagements et de regrets, aussi tendre et agréable qu'après une longue séparation, le bonheur de retrouver des sensations autrefois oubliées. Je me reculais ensuite, à court d'air, sans me détacher de son regard métallique. Et finalement il apparut, un sourire bien que léger, se dessina sur ses lèvres, sincère et rare en ces temps._

            Puis tout redevint flou, je quittais peu à peu les pensées de mon très cher ami pour retourner dans le monde réel. Les autres devaient certainement s'inquiéter quant à ma situation. J'entendais des murmures, me semblant loitains, incompréhensibles, puis il se précisèrent et je reconnus bien vite l'origine de la voix perceptible.

 

"Erik..." soufflais-je sans même avoir rouvert mes yeux.

"Charles, est-ce que vous savez où vous vous trouvez?" fit Moïra, légèrement paniquée.

"Je... Je suis sur une plage, à Cuba, avec toi... Erik." répondis-je doucement, me concentrant sur mes propres paroles. Alors je rouvris mes yeux et vins trouver ceux du polonais, lui adressant un petit sourire.

 

Et le sourire du manipulateur de métal réapparut sur son visage, venant l'éclairer du plus bel éclat qui soit. Un sourire sincère et soulagé qui m'était destiné, à moi seul. Nos regards se perdirent un moment l'un dans l'autre à un tel point que j'en oubliais ce qui m'entourait, j'oubliais les ruines de maison dans lesquelles nous étions regroupés, la douleur que me lançait mon corps tout entier, le décor apocalyptique, tout, je ne voyais que le bleu de ses yeux.

 

 Ce fut un raclement de gorge particulièrement prononcé qui vint nous tirer de notre admiration pour l'autre, tous nos amis nous regardaient, gênés pour la plupart.

 

"Oh prenez vous une chambre" souffla Peter en feignant l'exaspération.

 

Raven rit, je ne sais pourquoi, sans doute par amusement, elle a toujours su pour Erik et moi, elle a toujours été ma confidente, et son départ fut très difficile à accepter. Ma soeur, celle pour qui je donnerais ma vie sans hésitation, la femme la plus importante de toute ma vie de Mutant. Elle m'adressa un regard doux dont elle seule avait le secret et je lui rendis un sourire en retour.

 

            Je me redressais tant bien que mal magré ma paralysie, mon corps étant encore atrocement douloureux, et venais m'aggriper aux épaules de la personne la plus proche de moi, c'est-à-dire Erik qui lui, était assis juste sur ma gauche.

 

"Doucement Professeur, vous êtes encore faible" souffla Moïra, inquiète quant à mon état.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas tant agent MacTaggert, je vais bien désormais" répondis-je en lui adressant un petit sourire.

 

            Je vis Erik hausser un sourcil face à la réaction de la jeune femme, comme s'il était agacé. Serait-il possessif? Je ne lui connaissais pas cet aspect là, mais étrangement je n'étais pas surpris outre mesure. Il eut alors la brillante idée de me soulever comme une princesse sans crier gare, une main se glissant sous mes genoux paralysés et une autre dans mon dos. Je sentais mes joues s'empouprer lentement alors que les regards de toute l'équipe étaient braqués sur nous.

 

_"Erik, à quoi tu joues?"_ fis-je par la pensée

_"Je fais passer un message à mes rivaux"_ répliqua-t-il le plus naturellement qui soit, un grand sourire semblable à celui d'un requin, se dessinant sur son visage. Pas de doute, il était fier de lui.

 

Je soupirais, cet homme était incorrigible, et puis après tout, son aide était la bienvenue puisque je ne pouvais me déplacer sans mon fauteuil qui apparemment, avait fini en poussières parmi les débris qui jonchaient sur le sol de l'extérieur. Je ne me plaignais pas, voir le polonais ainsi ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

 

            Une heure plus tard, nous étions tout à bord de l'avion, sur le chemin du retour en direction de l'Insitut. L'ambiance était détendue, les enfants discutaient entre eux, écoutaient les histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres de Peter, et les rires emplissaient l'appareil, me mettant du baume au coeur. Ce son significateur d'espoir était comme le doux tintement d'une cloche à mes oreilles. Erik se tenait juste à ma droite, restant proche sans trop l'être. Cependant il conservait Moïra dans son champ de vision, prêt à montrer les dents, pensée qui me fit doucement rire. Je regardais alors le manipulateur de métal, qui fit de même.

 

"Qu'y a-t-il?" me demanda le Mutant.

"Je repensais à cette journée"

"... Charles je, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, vraiment..."

"Erik, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Apocalypse s'est servi de toi, il n'a fait que rouvrir tes cicatrices pour déchaîner ta colère et de surcroît ton pouvoir. Tu n'étais qu'un pion sous son contrôle."

"Je t'ai quand même livré à lui..."

"Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, il était bien trop puissant, il t'aurait tué si tu lui avais fait cet affront. Ne sois pas ridicule. De même que sans votre aide à tous je n'aurais jamais pu le vaincre, sa résistance psychique était trop importante, même pour un télépathe comme moi."

"Hm..." fit-il, non convaincu.

 

Je posais alors ma main sur la sienne, plongeant mon regard bleu dans le sien pour l'apaiser alors que j'approchais un peu plus mon visage du sien dans le but de créer une proximité plus intime entre nous. Je devinais qu'il ressassait tous les regrets que j'avais vu précédemment dans ses pensées.

 

"Tout est pardonné Darling" ajoutais-je.

"Tu as fouillé dans mon esprit?"

"Non mais j'ai appris à repérer quand quelque chose te tourmente. Je te connais Erik Lehnsherr. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit à notre première rencontre? Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas seul, et tu ne le seras jamais."

 

En guise de réponse, le polonais serra ma main, un léger mais sincère sourire venant illuminer son visage. Raven nous lança un regard pétillant, plein de sous-entendus puis porta son attention sur Scott et Jean qui commencaient à roucouler dans leur coin. Les enfants allaient grandir bien vite...

 

            La vie repris son cours à l'Institut, Erik avait décidé d'y passer quelques jours et c'était loin de me déplaire. Les chambres étant prioritairement réservées aux nouveaux élèves, nous partagions la même chambre, comme au bon vieux temps, avant la bataille de Cuba. Nous avions retrouvé la même complicité, comme si rien n'avait changé. Hormis peut-être le fait que le lien qui nous unissait semblait bien plus solide qu'auparavant.

 

            Une après-midi, Raven et Hank s'étaient mis en tête de former les jeunes, ceux qui avaient bravement combattu contre Apocalypse. Diablo, Jean, Scott, Peter et Tornade se tenaient debout dans la Salle des Dangers de l'école, face aux robots programmés. Je laissais leur éducation entre les mains de ma chère soeur, elle parviendrait pour sûr à former les X-Men. Je me retournais alors vers mon cher amant, à mes côtés. Il avait fait ses bagages, prétextant avoir des affaires à régler, et il allait me quitter pour une durée indéterminée.

 

"Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas te convaincre de rester?" commençais-je, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

"Tu es télépathe Charles, tu peux me convaincre de faire tout ce que tu désires." répondit-il en tapotant amicalement mon épaule, s'éloignant de moi, ce que je fis également avec mon fauteuil.

"Au revoir mon vieil ami"

"Bon courage Professeur."

 

            Il passa l'embrasure de la porte puis s'arrêta, je sentais toujours sa présence dans la pièce. En revanche je continuais mon chemin vers la salle de Cerebro, j'avais des jeunes Mutants à aider. Alors que j'étais presque arrivé à la porte, je sentis un champ magnétique m'envelopper et soulever mon fauteuil fait de métal pour ensuite me tirer en arrière. Je fus réceptionné par un Erik qui attrapa aussitôt mon visage de ses deux mains et m'embrassa sans la moindre hésitation. Un baiser assez peu chaste qui en disait long sur les intentions de son inititateur. Dos à lui et ma tête penchée en arrière, je répondais à ce contact, passionnément. Finalement il y mit un terme puis tourna mon fauteuil face à lui à l'aide de son pouvoir. Il se baissa à mon niveau, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs, ses yeux bleus fixés dans les miens.

 

"Dois-je en conclure que tu restes?" fis-je.

"Tu lis dans mes pensées Charles" ajouta le plus vieux en me décrochant un rapide baiser du bout de ses lèvres.

"Tu feras un excellent professeur. Pas sûr que les jeunes aiment ton sale caractère mais tes enseignements seront de bonne qualité."

 

Il me lança un de ses pseudo regards meurtriers puis rit, me faisant écho. Bon Dieu que j'aimais cet homme, peu importe son caractère, peu importe la haine qui l'anime, peu importe nos différents.

 

"Bon retour parmi nous, Darling." soufflais-je doucement.

"Avec toi Liebling" répondit-il.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

**Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu, et je rappelle que les commentaires sont les bienvenus, ils encouragent les auteurs à publier de nouvelles histoires et accessoirement, à leur donner confiance en eux quant à leurs écrits, voilà voilà, à la prochaine mes petits Mutants!**


End file.
